


A Better Ending

by grlnamedlucifer



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-19
Updated: 2003-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnamedlucifer/pseuds/grlnamedlucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should’ve happened after Will and Elizabeth kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Ending

Will broke off the kiss with a gasp for breath. It was perfect; everything he had dreamed of ever since he had awoke as a child on an unknown ship with this angel looking down at him. So there was obviously no reason why he should think there was something missing. And if he kept telling himself that, he could quite possibly grow to believe it.

He should have known, however, that Elizabeth always knew him much better than he perhaps even knew himself.

"I would have thought for sure you would have left with Jack. Can you actually go back to being a blacksmith after spending time with Captain Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked, imitating the way Jack said his own name so well it was frightening.

"And you madam? I half expected you to jump right in after him. What exactly happened on that cozy little island you two spent the night on?" Will asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Turner, but I was far too busy getting our dear Captain drunk enough to even think of such things." Her mock-serious expression marred only by the mischief shining in her eyes. "And you? All alone together on that big boat for how long before the crew came on board?"

Will did not have as much success keeping his expression serious, what with the blush he was certain was spread over his entire body. "Not that it's any of your business, Miss Swann, but I was far too busy helping our dear Captain with the ship to even think of such things."

They stared at each other for a long moment, then looked back to where Elizabeth's father and the rest had gone. By the time Will looked back at Elizabeth, she had already started ripping off her outer dress. When she had finished she held out her hand, which Will took immediately. They turned towards the sea, where he was sure he would have seen the Black Pearl had he not had his eyes screwed shut while he prayed desperately to a God who hopefully would still listen to a blacksmith-turned-pirate. Yes, he was about to do something entirely insane, but he was not mad enough to think he had the luck of the man they were both returning to. Hand in hand they leapt away from their safe, stable future into the insanity that had taken over when he had dared think he could actually win a swordfight with Captain Jack Sparrow.

When Anamaria later helped pull them both aboard, Jack was the first sight they saw. Still soaking wet from his turn in the water, he was leaning against the mast, arms crossed over his chest, smirking. 

"It's about time you two showed up. There might actually have been a moment there where I wasn't completely sure you two were coming along."


End file.
